Stolen Heart
by saraheiyo
Summary: You had stolen my heart....I could never take it back ever. TxG but story not really about both of them


You had stolen my heart.

You always had and always would.

I had always wanted to be with you. Forever and ever and ever. But alas, fate did not agree with me.

I was there, standing just right in front of you, waiting for you to look at me, or even just glance at me. But, you did not even turn to my direction. You were too caught up in your own perfect world. It hurt a lot.

At first, I thought that it was just a little crush. Nothing more. It wasn't important so I didn't pay attention to it. What a mistake. Slowly, that little crush turned into love. I tried to stop it but to no avail. I should have known. But no, I had to realize it when it was too late to turn back. And now, I was stuck with a broken heart.

Everyday, I would look at you and my heart would melt instantly. You were the only one who could turn my frown upside down and make my frowning wrinkles disappear. You were the only reason why I went to school everyday. You were the only reason why my heart was still beating.

I know it is practically illegal for a geek like me to fall for a jock like you. But I just couldn't help it. I guess I would just blame it on love. I tried. I had really tried hard to get near to you, just to be your friend. But every time, I would chicken out at the last minute. It was useless. So I just gave up and remained contented watching you from a far.

It was then, I saw your best friend, Troy. I had the most brilliant idea, or so I thought at that time. I immediately concocted up a perfect plan, or so I thought at that time. That night, I went back home and for the first time in my life, I didn't do my homework. I didn't do it because you. I spent my whole night planning, going through the every possibilities and consequences. I thought my planned was perfect.

I had planned to befriend your shy friend, Troy Bolton. I thought that if I befriended him, you would notice me. But I got to caught up with you that I forgot one little detail. One tiny minute detail that had made my impeccable plan backfire. That was Troy falling for me. I was flattered. A jock would actually fall for me, I thought. And that had sparked the dying hope in me that you would actually like me too.

It didn't happen though. I mean sure, you noticed me, after all I was your best friend's girlfriend. I didn't even know why I became his girlfriend. Maybe because I couldn't bear to see Troy sad and rejected, as I had grown fond of him over the last few weeks. Or maybe because I wanted to see whether you would get jealous, which was unlikely. Or maybe just because I wanted to become popular and not be the geek anymore. I'm not sure.

As I had said, you noticed me, but never spoke to me. Maybe just a hi, but nothing more. Every time we met and you greeted me, even if it was only a word, my heart would flutter, even if Troy was just standing beside me.

Every time I kissed Troy, I would picture you in my mind, so sweet and loving. Every time we held hands, I would imagine your rough yet gentle hand holding my petite hand, fitting so perfectly. Every time we hugged, I would dream of your muscular six pack against my chest, so wonderful, so right. But it wasn't you, it was Troy.

I felt guilty, but I couldn't back up now. If I broke up with him, I would upset Troy and not to mention break the only way of communication I had with you.

Then things became even more complicated. You took my best friend, Taylor's, heart away. I could understand why. You were charming and handsome and smart and sweet and everything a girl wanted. But what I could not get was why you would choose fall for her, especially if she was my best friend.

Did you have any idea how hard it was to watch you and her make out in the halls everyday? Did you not hear the shattering of my heart the day you asked her in front of everyone to be her girlfriend? Did you have any slightest idea how frustrating was it to listen to your girlfriend everyday babbling about you?

Obviously you wouldn't know. You wouldn't notice any other thing other than your basketball, best friend and girlfriend. So there I stood there helplessly, watching you as your relationship with Taylor blossomed tremendously. While there I was slowly withering into nothing.

Over the months, I grew closer to Troy. He was my best friend, but you were my first love. I couldn't leave him. It would be awkward. Too awkward. Furthermore, he was my best friend, I wouldn't want to be the one that had broken his heart. I knew how it felt like. I knew it because of you.

Eventually the years passed by and your relationship with Taylor grew stronger with each passing day. Then one day, you proposed. I should have seen it coming. I knew it somewhere deep down in my heart, but I just wouldn't acknowledge it. I was to afraid to admit to myself that you loved someone else. Taylor of course, was on cloud nine. She had been talking about it for the whole entire day. About how perfect it was. About how wonderful it was. About how cheesy it was, but in a good way. About how sweet and romantic it was.

It was sickening to see her so in love. I mean, she was in love with the same person I was in love too. It was just so heart breaking. I could not take it anymore. So, I immersed myself in work and soon became a workaholic. I worked and worked and worked all day, busying myself with work. Soon after your proposal, Troy proposed to me. He did it in a simple yet sweet way. I couldn't bear myself to say no to him. So I agreed.

Now, I'm happily married to him. And yet, I still couldn't help myself but picture me and you together, in the church, so in love with each other. Alas, my one simple wish can't come true forever. I was heart broken, but I still went on with life. I was happy with Troy, but I know hat I would have been happier with you.

A few years later, I had bear 2 lovely children. I loved them very much. But I still secretly wished that I could bear your children. I'm sure they'll have your bushy hair I love so much and you sparkling brown eyes that I adore.

You were very happy and in love with Taylor and still is. I was best friends with Taylor and still is. I was heart broken and still is. But one thing changed. I wasn't as heart broken as before. My heart had healed itself and became stronger as the days passed.

Now, I could bear to see you and Taylor with your 3 children. I wasn't that jealous anymore and I wouldn't need to cry myself to sleep when night came. But I still was unhappy. I know I was supposed to be happy that you were happy. But I'm not. Call me selfish but I just wouldn't allow myself to do so. I kept thinking that you would only be happy with me. Call me a bitch all you want and I still wouldn't care.

Soon, I settled my unsettled heart by just being contented to see you happy everyday. My heart had finally accepted the fact that you wouldn't be mine. Alas, every time I had finally gotten used to something, I would have to change again.

Troy, my loving husband had gotten a position in the Lakers team and we would have to move to New York. I agreed, having no reason to stay here. Sure, I was sad that I had to part with you and my best friend for 14 years, Taylor. But I saw this golden opportunity as a new start for me. A new place where I could start all over again.

This letter is a goodbye letter from me to you. You can let Taylor read if you want to. BUt only after I'm gone. I want to have memories of her being happy and being my best friend. After I'm gone, she can hate me for all she wants. I would already be gone. I'm sorry for distracting you with this worthless letter. I just needed to get it of my chest, just to let it go. But please, never show this to Troy. It would break his heart, and mine too. I had just started to learn to love him.

But no matter what, where or when, I wouldn't love him with all my heart, because, Chad, you had stolen a part of it and had never given it back to me. I just want to say, I love you, and I always will.

Love,

Gabriella

**a/n**

**Is it too short? Tell me by reviewing please. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors :)**


End file.
